


Possession

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your birthday. You’d smile if the bruises on your cheeks would allow it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

It’s your birthday. You’d smile if the bruises on your cheeks would allow it, but the pain intensifies when you try and so immediately stop opting instead to lie still on the mattress and stare at the ceiling. Your head is pounding and you wish you could get up and fetch some pain killers but, even if you could drag yourself out of bed without passing out from pain, you know that leaving the room will only get you beaten again. You shift a little, pushing yourself into a sitting position and wincing at the sharp pain that runs the length of your body. You lean heavily against the head board, panting. Every single part of your body hurts and it’s so hard to breathe that you’re positive some of your ribs are broken. You can see your reflection in the mirror fixed to the wall at the end of the bed. You’re a mess; both eyes blacked out and swelling closed and your lips are cut and bruised badly. Your entire face is marred by a myriad of ugly coloured bruises and cuts from the ring on your lover’s hand. Despite the shooting pains and the dull ache inside of you, you know that it was for the best – you know he only did it because he loves you.

None of the other guys are allowed to see you until you heal, so they’ve been told that you are sick and the doctor has quarantined you. It’s bullshit, of course, but people tend to ask too many questions when they see their best friend has been beaten to a bloody pulp and then raped. Again.

You only ever told Rob what was going on and stopped when he threatened to tell the others. You only told him in the first place because you weren’t sure what to do any more. You were confused and lost, but now you know it only happens because you are loved. Or, at least, that’s what you are told. When somebody tells you something for long enough you start to believe it.

He had been so gentle at first, so loving and kind. But then something changed. Chester started a rumour about you and Mike getting it on. That hadn’t gone down so well. He became possessive of you; you could feel his eyes follow you every time you moved on stage and he always picked out the bunk opposite yours on the tour bus. None of the guys seemed to notice, of course, they all just thought you both wanted to be close to each other. He’d make sure you shared hotel rooms, even though he had once told you that he understood if you ever wanted to room with someone else. He was everywhere you went and if ever you looked at Mike he’d come down on you like a ton of bricks. It was just names, at first, calling you spiteful things like a slut or an ungrateful little whore. At first you retaliated, but once he started beating you up you learned that it hurt less if you didn’t say anything.

You tear your eyes away from your reflection. You know you’re only in this state because you asked him if you could go out with the guys for your birthday. He had said no. Silly you yelled at him, telling him that he couldn’t keep you locked up on your birthday.

You’re mind was changed when he smashed you face-first into the wall and slammed into you from behind, tearing at old wounds and making you scream. He withdrew after a while and pushed you to the floor. You told him you were sorry whilst vicious punches and kicks rained down on your body and face. He never used to hit your face, he said it aroused too much suspicion, but last night he had no such convictions. He hit you in the face repeatedly until you couldn’t even beg him to stop any more. He hit you until it hurt to cry.

Rob told you to leave. The second you let slip that he had beaten you, Rob told you to get out of there and save yourself. He didn’t understand what was happening. Despite the beatings, you know he loves you. He tells you he loves you just before he leaves your broken body on the floor and he tells you he loves you when you wake up, aching from top to bottom. And you always reply, politely, with ‘I love you too’.

You can hear a commotion from down stairs. You hear his voice rise loudly in threats, anger and denial. He must be on the phone, because you can only hear one voice. Suddenly there is silence, followed by heavy foot steps racing up the stairs. Your heart stops beating when he throws open the bedroom door and stares at you with dark eyes from the door frame.

“Why did you tell those awful lies to Rob, huh?” He asks. You feel your stomach leap into your throat along with your heart as he advances on you. You curl up against the headboard, shaking your head. He chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed. “You didn’t? Then why doesn’t he believe that you’re sick?” He asks, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling your face close to his. “Why did he ask what I had done to you?”

You try to speak around your swollen tongue and lips. “I-I-I di-”

He wraps a hand around your throat and squeezes, cutting off your words. You whimper helplessly as he drags you to your feet by your hair, muttering curses under his breath. He trails you out of the room and across the hall until you are both standing at the top of the stairs. He tightens his grip around your throat and you splutter. Your bruised hands claw at his knuckles, trying in vain to loosen it and allow you to breathe.

He grins sadistically at you. “Why did you tell those horrible lies, baby? Don’t you love me any more?” You try to shake your head but you can’t move. He cocks his head to the side and gazes at you with sad eyes. “Poor baby. Does it hurt?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before bringing his knee up sharply to connect with your already broken ribs. You cry out but your voice breaks and you let out a pitiful wheeze. The second his hands drop from your throat and your hair you fall to the ground, curling into the foetal position and clutching at your chest. It hurts so much to breathe. You screw your eyes shut and concentrate of staying conscious.

“Oh, baby.” He croons, kneeling beside you and running a soothing hand through your hair. “I love you. I love you so much and this is how you repay me.” He shakes his head sadly. “We can’t have you spreading lies like that to the rest of the band. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

You raise your eyes to meet his and nod, ignoring the stabbing pains in your neck. You try to say that you’re sorry but your breath hitches and you cough, pain ripping through your chest. You feel him move to stand beside you. He lifts his right foot and places it on your side, pushing you slowly away from him. Fear freezes your soul as you realise how close to the stairs you are. You look up at him, willing your voice to work but all that comes out is a pained sigh as his foot rests on your ribs.

“I love you, David.” He says quietly, pushing harder with his foot.

You know you can’t be far from the stairs now so you take a deep breath and whisper huskily, “No...please, I’m sorry...please don’t.” You realise he isn’t listening to you so you call out louder, “Joe!”

He looks down at you with a blank face before he pushes hard against you. You feel your body connect with every single stair on the way down. You stick your hand out to save yourself as you near the bottom but your wrist snaps under the pressure. You sail down the last few stairs and your back smacks straight into the heavy wooden table situated at the bottom, your temple hitting the corner. You slump down, your entire body limp. You clutch your broken wrist to your chest and draw your knees up, curling up and fighting to stay awake.

Your vision is swimming and your head pounding. You hear him mutter, “Happy birthday, baby” and then everything goes black.


End file.
